Walkthrough:The Long March - Mission 3
This is mission 3 in the Stronghold Legends skirmish trail, The Long March. Layout You arrive to the lands of the evil, where you also act as an Evil player! You are up against Mordred, who is an unrelenting warlord. Mordred has already prepared for your arrival and you must defeat him in order to advance. The map features a river that surrounds a small patch of island inbetween the two player estates and flows from one corner to the opposite one. The middle island is a capturable estate, which is reached from one of the two bridges connecting both estates. The village features pitch, however it is vulnerable from both estates. The river is narrow and units can easily fire from one side to another, with stone lying at one peak and iron at another. Starting the game You start with a healthy stockpile, however no troops or buildings are placed for you. Mordred on the other hand, has a lightly fortified position overlooking the middle island, with archers and bats waiting in place. This walling denies you from taking the island. You will need to remove this to get some breathing room. Erect the storage buildings first (granary, armoury, stockpile, pantry) to get access to goods, then start building some basic industries. You should build the stockpile closer to the stone patch, since you need to get towers and walls fast, with the granary placed further to the back. Build three wood camps, with two chicken farm, dairy farms and apple farms. Build the barracks and sell maces. Recruit crossbowmen and archers from the leftover gold. Build a very basic walling surrounding the bridge (you can include the barracks here), with no gatehouse. It will not be long before Mordred will attack! Place all recruited units here. You can sell some pigs from the pantry for more gold, if needed. Buy wood and place at least 2 quarries along with oxen. The game unfolds Mordred is one of the more challenging enemies, however he does not send troops until a bit into the game. He particularly likes bats, which he will send after one another to knock your defenders off walls and towers. You will need to prepare against them with dragon harpoons and lots of archers! Extend your industry as wood comes in. Add more quarries, start building iron mines and more farms. You can eventually build a market to automatize trading. You can set autosell for each food at 30, for iron at 1 and autobuy at 5 for each royal food. Producing royal food can be worth it, however they are very cheap and do not take up workers if retrieved by trading. Set royal food consumption to double. Place fletchers and tanners to start making archers and crossbowmen. Mordred loves werewolves in attacks, so just amass those defenders as possible. Build engine towers with their harpoons and the Sorcerer's tower to build your own werewolves as funds allow. Eventually, Mordred will launch sieges of his own. He will use crossbowmen, men-at-arms and werewolves in great quantities. Werewolves are dangerous in particular, since Mordred constructs werewolf launchers in order to catapult them above your defenses. Take these out with priority! Your ranged defenders should be more than capable of repelling the assault (catapults are not particularly numerous), however in case some hostiles would get through, keep a few werewolves of your own close. You can also use the Sorcerer's special ability to remove groups of enemies, however beware of the fiery attack! Sieging Mordred Mordred prefers to build a compact castle surrounding one side of his keep. It consists of two towers, moat, two gatehouses and pitch along with hidden man traps and fire drakes. The castle is however terrible against long range bombardment, which makes it easy to attack with catapults and trebuchets. Evil has however one more tool: vampiric creepers. Prepare an army of archers, crossbowmen and werewolves with a few creepers. Send in a few laddermen as well from a siege camp to trigger the traps in front of Mordred's gates, then send in the creepers on the gatehouse and towers, where juicy soldiers are stationed, ready to be converted. While the conversions are ongoing, use the captured gatehouse to swarm the castle and kill anything you encounter. Saxon warriors on the keep and werewolves are a danger, so bring in your own werewolves to protect your ranged attackers. Mordred should eventually succumb to your superiority! Finish him off with arrows or your own werewolves for a sweet victory! Category:Stronghold Legends Walkthroughs